


Nothing Cerberus Can't Fix

by Luceija



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Confessions, Deutsch, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Hate, Hurt, Other, Rape Aftermath, Role-Playing Game, Sad, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luceija/pseuds/Luceija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie ist erst 27 Jahre alt und steht bereits mit einem Fuß im Grab: Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath - eine "Britalienerin" und sowohl loyale Agentin als auch Testsubjekt der Terrororganisation Cerberus - liegt im Sterben, nachdem zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit alles wieder im reinen zu sein schien. Tatsächlich jedoch plagen sie schon viel zu lange, viel zu dunkle Kapitel ihres Lebens die sie jetzt endlich versucht zu verarbeiten. In jedem Detail.</p><p>Eine kurze Rückblende aus dem Leben einer gebrochenen Frau und ihrer kranken Beziehung zu Turianern, entstanden aus jahrelangem Spiel im MassEffect-Universe.de Foren-Rollenspiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to talk

Sie wusste nicht, WO sie war. Man beorderte Sie nur, sich genau hier einzufinden. Und selbst wenn sie gute dreiundzwanzig Minuten zu spät zu jenem Treffpunkt gelangte, liesen sie die von Cerberus bezahlten Ärzte sofort ein.  
Es stank nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Nach Blut, welches wohl schon seit einer geraumen Zeit den Operationstisch weiter hinten im Raum verkrustete. Einzig die Luft war angenehm kühl und ein sachter, bedeutend zarter Windhauch umspielte Luceijas Haar.  
Hier auf der Citadel hatte man selten Räume, welche die Wetterbedingungen auf der Erde – jedenfalls was den Wind betraf – nachstellten. Aber die vermeintlich frische Luft, welche hier jedoch nur durch etliche Belüftungsschächte gepumpt wurde, hatte etwas ungemein beruhigendes und schönes an sich. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Sie ein paar Cerberus-Agenten aus einer Lagerhalle unweit des Hangars eingesammelt hatten, fühlte sie sich „sicher“. Jedenfalls plagte sie der Verfolgungswahn hier drinnen nicht. Sie sah sich nicht sofort nach allen Seiten um, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte. Sie suchte nicht sofort die Decken nach Sicherheitskameras um, welche sie wenigstens ein bisschen abgesichert hätten.

Hier…war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit alles „ganz in Ordnung“. Der Raum war nicht besonders gross, aber die bequemen Sessel, das indirekte Licht, die eingearbeiteten, schmalen Aquarien der linken Wand entlang, welche den schrägsten Fischarten ein zu Hause boten, luden ein, sich hier auszuruhen. Hier zu verweilen und in sich zu gehen.  
Und genau dafür war es auch gedacht.

Ein älterer Mann in einem weissen Kittel stand unweit des Operationstisches und zog sich gerade die dünnen Einweghandschuhe von den Händen. Es war Sergio Vittore. Ihr Ziehvater. Als er Luceija bemerkte und zu ihr aufsah, nickte er knapp in Richtung der Sitzgruppe in der Nähe des Einganges.

Seltsamerweise hatte sie – anders als ein gewöhnliches Opfer - keine Angst davor, mit einem anderen Mann, komplett alleine in einem Raum „eingesperrt“ zu sein. Sie fühlte sich wirklich verhältnismässig wohl. Setzte sich sogar, als sie dazu aufgefordert wurde und beobachtete anschliessend, wie sich Sergio Vittore auf dem Sessel ihr direkt gegenüber niederlies. Er trug zwei Gläser mit sich, stellte sie auf dem kleinen Glastisch zwischen Ihnen ab und griff nach einem Flachmann, welcher sich in seinem Kittel versteckt hatte.  
„Du wirsts gebrauchen können.“, murmelte er, ohne die junge Luceija anzusehen. Stattdessen schraubte er seinen Flachmann auf und schüttete ungefähr ein Finger breit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit in beide Gläser.  
Zögerlich nahm sie das offerierte, wenngleich nicht sonderlich vertrauenswürdige Getränk zu sich. Sie hob das Glas auf Nasenhöhe und inhalierte den Geruch der Flüssigkeit, während sie über den Rand des Glases hinweg in Sergios Richtung blickte. Dieser nickte nur. Bestätigte damit indirekt, dass das Zeug tatsächlich geniessbar war. Luceija atmete einige, weitere Male ein und genoss den Lakrizartigen, süsslichen Geruch der sich in ihre Nasenhöhle nistete.

„Du bist ganz schön zugerichtet worden, Luci.“, bemerkte Sergio, kurz bevor er seinen eigenen Drink in einem Zug leerte und Luceija dann mit einem fast schon zufriedenen Seufzen musterte. Sie spürte, dass er direkt auf ihre Verletzung sah, welche in ihrem Gesicht prangte wie ein Kreuz in der Kirche. Unverkennbar. An einigen Stellen noch immer leicht blutend und schlecht vernäht. Gerade jetzt lief ihr ein winziger Tropfen ihres Blutes aus jener, offensichtlich bis zum Knochen hinunterreichenden Schnittwunde. Und wahrscheinlich würde es auch noch eine ganze Weile dauern, ehe man von dieser Verletzung nur noch eine Narbe sehen würde. Diese dann jedoch permanent blieb.

Luceija nickte nur. Der Gedanke daran, wie sie zu der Wunde kam, stach noch immer wie ein Messer in ihr Herz und raubte ihr den Atem. Sie befand sich – klinisch gesehen – zurzeit in einem sehr labilen zustand. Keiner konnte genau sagen, ob sie wieder für die üblichen Aufträge, welche Cerberus ihr gab zu gebrauchen war. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Aber man machte sich keine all zu grossen Hoffnungen.  
Das sie – nach nur einer Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt – sich genau hier eingefunden hatte – getragen von ihren eigenen Füssen – konnte man jedoch als eine Art Zeichen werten, dass es sich lohnte die Behandlungen fortzusetzen. Und genau das taten sie hiermit auch.

 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Türe hinter Luceijas Sitzgelegenheit mit einem typischen Luftdruckweichen erneut. Eine Frau mittleren Alters betrat den Raum. In ähnlicher Bekleidung gehüllt wie auch Sergio, jedoch mit einem auffälligen, gelb-orangen Cerberus-Logo auf Brusthöhe, erkannte man sofort, dass die beiden irgendwie miteinander in Verbindung stehen würden. Beides wohl Ärzte.

„Sie sind hier.“, stellte jene Frau fest. ‚Alessia Burton’ konnte man von ihrem Namensschild ablesen. „Das ist gut.“  
Auch sie umrundete die Sitzgelegenheiten und nahm dann neben Sergio platz. Reichte ihm die Hand, nickte und lächelte einen Moment freundlich. Und während Luceija absolut abwesend derweil den Inhalt des mit beiden Händen umgriffenen Glases leerte, wechselten die beiden Ärzte ein paar flüsternde Worte miteinander.

„Knapp einem anaphylaktischen Schock entkommen. Sympthome sind eindeutig: Abwesend, scheinbar gar nicht richtig bei sich.“  
„Dann wenden Sie die Therapien an, die sie für richtig halten. Wir brauchen Sie wieder auf den Beinen - und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Die letzten Testergebnisse wurden dank des Vorfalls und den ganzen Nachwirkungen verfälscht, sieht also wohl so aus als müssten wir von nun an die medikamentösen Behandlungen verstärken. Der Alte wurde bereits informiert und will Fortschritte sehen.“  
„Was auch immer getan werden muss, Miss Burton.“  
Sergio grinste falsch und verlieh damit seiner gekünstelten Zustimmung noch etwas mehr Ausdruck als es seine Worte schon taten.

Die Neunzehn, knapp Zwanzig Jahre Alte Cerberus-Agentin stellte apatischen Blickes das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich dann wieder in ihrem Sessel zurück. Einem sehr gemütlichen Sessel, in welchem sie sich etwas zu entspannen versuchte, ihr aber kaum gelang.

„Miss Ascaiath.“, begann die Frau nunmehr und wandte den Blick zu Luceija um. „Wie ich sehr verlief ihr Krankenhausaufenthalt ziemlich gut – sie sind sogar schon wieder auf den Beinen, das freut mich zu sehen.“  
Doch Luceija sah nicht auf in das Gesicht der Frau, welches im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Ärzten und Assistenten nicht einmal versuchte, möglichst gekünstelt freundlich und aufmerksam zu wirken. Im Gegenteil: Ihr Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte pure Neutralität. Als würde sie jeden Tag mit derartigen Fällen konfrontiert werden. Vielleicht tat sie das auch. Sie machte sich auf ihren Unterlagen ein paar Notizen, während sie Luceija von Kopf bis Fuss musterte und sie versuchte, in eine Konversation zu verstricken.

Doch das einzige was die beiden Ärzte von ihr sahen, war ein knappes Nicken. Nichts weiter. Sie verzog keine Miene. Sie bewegte sich nicht einmal grossartig. Ihr Blick setzte sich leblos auf ihren Händen fest, welche sie ineinandergelegt hatte.  
„Nichts desto trotz…müssen wir Ihnen nun ein paar Fragen stellen, haben Sie gehört? Es ist wichtig für Ihre Genesung, dass sie uns diese Fragen wahrheitsgemäss beantworten.“  
Als habe Alessia Burton gerade einen wichtigen Abschnitt ihrer To-Do-Liste erledigt, hakte sie Punkt 1 ab, ehe sie den Stift auf jenes Schreibbrett legte und zurück zu ihrer Patientin aufsah. Eindringlich. Wie eine Überwachungskamera aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Soweit verständlich?“ Ihre Frage hatte nun sogar schon etwas kühles. Luceija nickte um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstand und die Bedingungen akzeptierte.

„Gut.“. Alessia schlug ein paar Seiten weiter und ein knapp bemessener Fragebogen kam zum Vorschein, in welchem bereits alle wichtigen Eckdaten zu Luceijas Person festgehalten wurden. Etwa wie in einem Krankenblatt.

„Ihr Name..lautet Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath. Sie wurden im Bezirk Neapel in Italien auf der Erde – System „Sol“ - geboren. Datum nach Sol-System’scher Zeitrechnung ist der 17. November 2156, sie sind heute also Neunzehn Jahre alt.  
Sie sind Agentin der Ascencion Cell und Ihre Registrierungsnummer lautet...“, es folgte eine seltsame Abfolge von verschiedenen Ziffern und Buchstaben. Abermals nickte Luceija um die Angaben der Frau zu bestätigen.  
„Bitte bestätigen Sie mit einem Ja, Miss Ascaiath.“

Und dann sah Luceija zu Alessia auf. Ihr lebloser, stumpfer Blick musterte ihr Gegenüber, als wäre ohnehin alles einerlei. Als habe es keinen Sinn nun auf Fragen zu antworten, dessen Antwort sie schon lange kannten. Als habe es keinen Sinn, sie hier in die Mangel zu nehmen, nach allem was sie gesehen und gefühlt hatte. Wo sie nunmehr eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe wollte. Nur in diesem Sessel sitzen wollte. Die Augen schliessen. Und alles vergessen.

„Ja.“, antwortete Luceija trotz allem. Selbst dieses eine Wort fiel ihr im Moment schwer. Aber die zwei ihr Gegenüber schienen eine direktere Antwort zu verlangen als ein Nicken. Sozusagen als „erster Schritt zur Genesung“. Luceija hatte nun seit gut einer Woche kein Wort mehr über Ihre Lippen gebracht und dementsprechend fremd wirkte der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme nun auf sie.  
„Ja, es ist richtig.“ Sie musste reden. Denn heute sollten alle Fakten auf den Tisch. Heute würde man sie dazu zwingen müssen, über alles zu reden was geschehen war. Ob sie wollte oder nicht.

 

Sergio verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem gemütlichen und viel zu stark gepolsterten Sessel und stützte seinen Kopf auf einem der Hände. Er interessierte sich mindestens ebenso dafür, was dort unten vorgefallen war. Denn in Luceija steckte für ihn ein gutes Stück Arbeit. Er war ihr zugeteilt worden, seitdem sie Cerberus beitrat und seitdem arbeiteten sie regelmässig zusammen. Ihre Medikamente, ihr physischer und psychischer Zustand, ihre DNA, ihre Blutproben, Speichelproben, Urinproben und Haarproben - jede noch so kleine Nichtigkeit hatte Sergio entnommen und alle Werte in eine Datenbank übernommen. Er kannte sie wohl besser, als sie sich selbst. Und genau deshalb war er hier.

„In Ordnung. Miss Ascaiath.“, Alessia lehnte sich ein klein wenig nach hinten und schlug eines ihrer Beine weiblich über das andere. Sie begann in einem vorsichtigen, wenngleich sehr interessierten Tonfall damit, diese Begegnung zum Kern der Sache zu führen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass Luceija sie nichtmehr ansah, sondern ihren Blick nunmehr auf die Tischplatte festigte. Und man ihr sehr deutlich ansah, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren mit sich rang.

„Vor nun ungefähr acht Tagen…haben wir während Ihres Auftrages im Tayseri Ward ihr Signal verloren. Wir haben ein Team ausgesandt um nach Ihnen zu suchen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich bei dem Signalausfall nur um einen Defekt ihres Senders handelt.

Ungefähr sieben Stunden später fand man Sie in einer Lagerhalle unweit des Hangardecks. Verletzt. Die Kleidung grösstenteils zerstört.“, sie machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief ein.  
„Sie konnten identifiziert und zurückgebracht werden. Und gut eine Woche später sitzen Sie hier, Luceija, und geben mir das Gefühl, als habe man Ihnen die Seele aus dem Leib gerissen.“

Die Ärztin, welche sich just in dem Moment als Psychologin entpuppte, legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und unternahm einen Versuch, einen Blickkontakt mit ihrer Patientin herzustellen. Und es gelang ihr. Luceija sah zögerlich auf. Ihre fast schon unnatürlich intensiven, grünen Augen sogen ihre Gestalt förmlich ein. Vorwurfsvoll. In einem Anflug von Panik, wodurch ihr Gesicht noch ein gutes Stück bleicher wirkte, als es ohnehin schon war. Luceija fürchtete sich vor der Wahrheit. Davor, das was sie hinter sich hatte nicht als schlechten Traum abtun zu können sondern realisieren zu müssen, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war.

„Das einzige, was wir bisher von Ihnen hören konnten war „Turianer“. Also sagen Sie uns: Was geschah, als sie auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Auftrag waren?“

Im Groben wussten sowohl Alessia Burton als auch Sergio Vittore über den Vorfall bescheid. Selbstverständlich wurde der Ort, an welchem Luceija verletzt aufgefunden wurde nach jedem erdenklichen Hinweis abgesucht. Sogar die C-Sec hatte kurz nach Cerberus’ Forschungen dort unten Wind von irgendeiner Sache bekommen und sich direkt aufgemacht um das offensichtliche „Verbrechen“ zu klären. Doch Cerberus hatte seine eigenen Mittel und Wege, Straftaten in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen. Man wollte vermeiden, dass Luceija damit an die Öffentlichkeit geriet und womöglich noch als Teil von Cerberus enttarnt wurde.

 

Die junge Cerberus-Agentin registrierte die Frage und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war ihr nicht nur anzusehen, dass sie ihre Emotionen – ihren ganzen Schmerz im Zaum halten wollte. Auch eine unheimliche Bitterkeit stieg in ihr auf.  
„Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern.“

„Du wirst es müssen, Luci.“, meldete sich nunmehr ‚der Doc’ zu Wort. „Was auch immer dort passiert ist, es ist wichtig für eine weitere Zusammenarbeit, dass du mit der Sprache rausrückst.“

Alessia aktivierte ein Aufnahmegerät um alles, was sie sagte archivieren zu können. Und Sergio…schenkte sich eine weitere Fingerbreite des Gesöffs ein, welches in seiner Kitteltasche nur darauf wartete, getrunken zu werden. Er vermutete stark, dass er es nun gebrauchen konnte.


	2. Remember

Sergio Vittore trank das breite Glas, welches seinen Händen schmeichelte, als wäre es für sie gemacht, in einem Zug leer. Die klare Flüssigkeit – ähnlich einem neuartigen Wodka – brachte seine Kehle zum Brennen, wodurch er mehrere Male tief ein und ausatmen musste um den unangenehmen Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er konnte spüren, wie die Flüssigkeit ihren Weg seine Speiseröhre hinab nahm und sie auf sehr aggressive Art und Weise desinfizierte. Doch andererseits empfing er die anschliessende, wohlige Wärme in seinem Magen mit offenen Armen.

Es lag eine unerträgliche Spannung in der Luft und zwischen den dreien, anwesenden Personen. Sowohl der Doc, als auch seine, heutige, rechte Hand Alessia ahnten, dass mehr hinter dem Übergriff stecken musste, als Luceija bisher zugegeben hatte. Im Grunde...hatte sie bisher sogar garnichts dergleichen zugegeben. Das einzige was die beiden Ärzte vermutungen aufkommen lies war die Tatsache, dass die Proben aus dem Lagerhaus absolut ungewöhnlich für eine „normale“ Entführung waren.

Der Doc musterte seine Patientin mit bedacht. Er kannte sie viel zu gut. Hatte viel zu viele Details an und in ihr studiert um zu nicht zu wissen, was sie ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Oder ihr zumindest die Anspannung für eben diese, kurze Zeit nehmen konnte.  
Er griff in seine Kitteltasche. Fischte nach etwas, dessen leichte Umrisse man schwach durch das weiss des Stoffes erkennen konnte. Es war eine Zigarette. Ja, sie war zerknickt und das Ende verlor etwas Tabak...aber nichts desto trotz war es eine Zigarette. Die Marke kannte er nicht, das Label war schon lange an entsprechender Stelle bis zur unkenntlichkeit abgescheuert. Da Sergio selbst niemals einen Zug einer Zigarette genommen hatte, kam er auch nie auf die Idee ein neues Pack zu kaufen. Des weiteren...waren ihm die Marken ohnehin egal. Genauso wie ihr im Augenblick.  
Von einer dankbaren Stille begleitet griff sie nach seinem Angebot und begann mit grösster Sorgfalt den Tabakstengel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen glatt zu streichen, ehe sie ihn mit dem Filter voran zwischen ihre Lippen klemmte.

„Es war...“, murmelte Luceija aus dem Mundwinkel heraus, welcher nicht gerade von einem Filter verstopft wurde, „...ein Freitag oder Samstagabend.“. Luceijas Stimme klang ungeheuer zerbrechlich und viel mehr nach einer jahrelang im Krankenhaus vor sich hinrottenden, alten Frau als nach jener Cerberus-Agentin, welche noch wenige Tage zuvor durch die Gassen Omegas oder die der Citadel lief und beseitigte, was es zu beseitigen galt. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.   
Bis jetzt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, an welchem Luceija Natalicia genauso gut bereits ein Fähnchen mit ihrem Namen an ihrem grossen Zeh tragen könnte – ein wirklicher Unterschied konnte man ihr nicht anmerken. Es sei denn, man wollte von einem hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb und einem gelegentlichen, müden Blinzeln absehen.  
Sergio beugte sich Luceija ein wenig entgegen und hielt ihr ein Feuerzeug unter das andere Ende der Zigarette. Die kleine, ruhige Gasflamme welche aus der metallischen Öffnung entsprang verbrannte in all ihrer Ruhe und Sorgfalt zuerst das knittrige Papier, welches den Tabak zusammenhielt. Erst dann – und wahrlich erst dann – setzte sich das trockene Kraut in Brand und die Italienerin nahm einen Zug durch jenen Filter hindurch. Rauch drang langsam und schleichend in ihre Lungen. Reizte sie. Soweit, bis sie ein kurzes Husten davon abhielt, den Zug noch einige Sekunden länger anhalten zu lassen.

 

„Sie sollten es unterlassen sie in solch einem Zustand rauchen zu lassen. Ihre Lungenwerte-“, wollte Alessia gerade dementieren, als Sergio ihr zuvor kommen sollte. „-sind genau so beschissen wie meine. Ich weiss. Aber Sie kennen den Spruch mit den...aussergewöhnlichen Situationen?“  
Dann trat die Stille zurück in den Raum. Nur Luceijas Atem war deutlich zu hören, als sie einen weiteren Zug in sich aufnahm und den Kopf daraufhin deutlich entspannter ein Stück weiter sinken lies. „Nein, ich bin sicher es war ein Samstag.“, murmelte sie daraufhin. Fast so, als habe sie die geflüsterte Konversation zwischen den beiden ihr Gegenüber mit Absicht überhört. Oder aber sie ging bereits so sehr in sich, dass es schwer für sie war, nun an etwas anderes zu denken, als an dieses Erlebnis. Beide sahen zurück zu ihr. Nurnoch bedeutende Blicke – insbesondere Sergios, welche „ich habs ja gesagt“ förmlich schrien – wurden ausgetauscht.

„Samstag ist immer einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen etwas schief ging.“. Luceija seufzte so, dass es schwer zu erraten war ob wirklich ein freudloses Lachen darin verborgen lag oder man es nur hineininterpretiert hatte. „Cerb gab mir diesen Auftrag dort unten im Ward nach ein paar kleinen Händlern zu suchen, die ihr Maul zu weit aufrissen. Eben diese stetigen, nervigen Kleinaufträge die uns Agenten das Leben schwer machen. ´Schaff den aus dem Weg, stell ihn zur Ruhe´ heisst es nur. Und kurz darauf findet man sich in irgendeiner viel zu verzwickten, viel zu kostspieligen Lage wieder, die den ganzen Aufwand eigentlich garnicht wert ist. Tze..“  
Luceija nahm den Glimmstängel zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, führte ihn zu einem kleinen, in den Tisch eingelassenen Loch und klopfte äusserst sanft den überschüssigen Ascherest von dessen Ende.

„Ja, Samstag...“, führte sie nun in einer wesentlich bedrückteren Tonlage fort. Das zuvor sehr emotionslose Schmunzeln, welches man genausogut auf ihre Lippen hätte tackern können, wich einem monotonen, nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie begann sich tief im inneren zu verschliessen. Mit jenem Satz, den sie sprach. Mit jedem Wort. Mit jedem Buchstaben rastete ein Schloss in ihr ein und versiegelte die tiefen Wunden in ihr provisorisch. Schlecht. Viel zu ungenügend.  
„...ich kam keine fünf Minuten aus dem Shuttle und bog um die Ecke Silverstreet am Eingang des Wards entlang. Vorbei an diesem viel zu lauten Club am Hangar, der ständig von einer ganzen Reihe von bunten Asari besucht wird. Ich..erinnere mich noch an die Musik. Eindeutig ebenso asarische Musik. Viel zu tief und vibrierend. So sehr, dass man schwören könnte, die Wände beginnen zu beben. Der Teil des Wards war bereits dunkel wie immer. Aber ich nehme an, das gehörte auch nur...zum Plan.. .“ . Und so rasch wie Luceijas Stimme sich scheinbar stabilisiert hatte, so schnell brach sie wieder in sich zusammen. Letzteres kam nur in Form eines Flüsterns über ihre Lippen.

„Zum Plan? Wessen Plan, Miss Ascaiath?“

„Deren.“, war ihre Antwort. Kurz. Wenngleich unpräzise. Aber sie brauchte nicht mehr als das. Die Bilder jener Gestalten waren ihr ab jenem Tage regelrecht ins Hirn eingebrannt worden. Sie würde sie unter tausenden wiedererkennen. So, wie sie alle drei, Abend für Abend wiedererkannte. Wie Stunde um Stunde Schlaf zu einem Höllentrip wurde, der sie durch jeden Schmerz und jede Pein erneut hindurchführte. Jedes Lachen schallte in ihren Ohren. Konnte abgerufen werden wie aus den Erinnerungen eines Drell. Scheinbar auf Knopfdruck. Dieses ekelhafte, schallende Lachen. Dieses...vibrieren welches der seichten Musik des Clubs so ähnlich war.

„Hallo? Hören Sie mich, Miss Ascaiath?“ „Luceija?“  
„Turianer...“, murmelte die Betroffene halblaut und ihre freie Hand strich über ihr Gesicht. Über die Augen. Über den Nasenrücken.   
„Mehrere?“ „Ja.“  
Und die Cerberus-Agentin hob jene Hand an. Zwei ihrer Finger schloss sie in eine Faust, sodass sie den beiden drei Finger entgegenhielt. Drei.

 

Alessia machte sich wie gewohnt auf dem kleinen Brett ein paar Notizen, ehe sie sich wieder an ihre Patientin wandte. „Sprechen Sie weiter. Was geschah als nächstes?“  
„Die...die Gasse lag dort unten im Schatten. Doch nichteinmal auf halbem Wege stellte sich mir eine der drei Gestalten in den Weg. Sie hatten ihn...keine Ahnung...‘Master-Spy‘ genannt oder ihm irgendeinen anderen, schwachsinnigen Namen gegeben. Aber ich habe gehört, wie sie einmal ‘Beyo‘ zu ihm sagten. Vielleicht auch nur irgendein scheiss Wort in deren verdammter Alien-Sprache.“

Sah man Luceija nun in die Augen, konnte man erkennen, dass sie schimmerten. Doch zu apatisch, zu unstet war ihr Blick und haftete nicht lange an einem Ort. Er wanderte vom Tisch, zu ihrer Zigarette, welcher sie wieder einen beiläufigen Zug entnahm, zu ihren Fingern und wieder zurück. Sie musste sich anstrengen um keine Tränen zu vergiessen. Um der Sache irgendwie Herr zu werden. Doch noch immer waren die Blicke und die Berührungen so frisch...so real, dass sie jede Sekunde an das Gefühl zurückerinnert wurde, wie unter anderem turianische Krallen über ihre vergleichsweise weiche, ungeschützte Haut kratzten.  
Es war noch immer, als wäre es eben erst geschehen. Nein. Als würde es in diesem Augenblick passieren.


	3. First Encounter

Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht verdrängen. Man kann sie sich schönreden. Man kann versuchen, darüber zu scherzen, sich die Schuld in die eigene Schuhe zu schieben oder sich einer tiefen Trauer und Leere hingeben, die sich im Inneren gefestigt hat. Aber verdrängen kann man sie nicht. Es gibt keinen Schalter den man umlegen kann und die Vergangenheit existiert nicht mehr. Es ist einfach da. Präsent. Jeden Moment, jede Sekunde, in der man einatmet, jede Minute in der man blinzelt. Ausatmet. Sich streckt. Geht. Rennt. Flieht.

Viel zu viel geht mir durch den Kopf. Gedanken an jenen Moment. Ich dachte ich hätte es tun müssen, mich verteidigen und aus der Sache herausreden. So, wie ich es immer tat. Aber es verschlimmerte meine Situation nur umso mehr.  
Es war Nachmittag, als ich am Hangar ankam. Samstags, einem Tag an dem man in der Regel nie viel zu tun hat, aber ihn ausgesprochen gut dazu nutzen kann, sich in die Menge zu werfen und Informationen aufzuschnappen, die bei entsprechenden Personen ein Vermögen wert sein oder in den richtigen Händen eine Revolution auslösen könnten. Also mischte ich mich unters Volk - unter die Vielzahl an Völkern, das eine grässlicher und verzogener als das andere. Asari, die mit ihrem pseudoperfekten Aussehen und ihrem schneeweisen Grinsen selbst einem Kroganer den Kopf verdrehen würden, nur um ihre Gene weiterhin ungehindert quer durch die Galaxis zu streuen. Ein paar Quarianer, die sich anstatt sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und für ihr Rückständiges Volk in Schächten herum zu klettern um irgendwelche Ersatzteile zu sammeln hier im Dark Star einen Drink nach dem anderen durch ihren Anzug quetschten und wie Hühner über Belanglosigkeiten gackerten. Und dann waren dann noch diese Turianer. Abgrundtief hässliche Viecher, die mich immer irgendwie an eine Mischung aus einem Vogel und einem Dinosaurier erinnerten. Nur ohne Schwanz und ohne Federn. Wer auch immer sich die Mühe gemacht hatten, diese..Tiere zu erschaffen, hatte sich offenbar nicht wirklich viel dabei gedacht.

Rasch ermüdeten mich die Eindrücke der tanzenden und quatschenden Speziesmischung und ich widmete mich meinem Drink. Illium Sunset. On the Rocks. Wohl das einzige, was diese blauhäutigen Flittchen zu Stande bekommen haben. Er schmeckt süss, mit einem bittren Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge, der wenn ich ihn jetzt trinke nichtmehr auf Gaumenhöhe prickelt und diesen fabelhaften Aprikosengeschmack eröffnet, sondern dafür sorgt, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürt bei der blossen Rückerinnerung an dessen Intensität. Es wäre ohnehin besser gewesen, ich hätte ihn nicht getrunken. Mein letzter Schuss lag keine Stunde zurück, meine Pupillen waren noch immer erweitert und die Augäpfel blutunterlaufen, während meine Sinne so verschärft waren, dass ich eine Stecknadel in diesem Krach hätte fallen hören können und es mir fast den Schädel zertrümmert hätte. Ein unschöner Start des Abends. Aber ohnehin würde er nur noch schlimmer werden.  
Nachdem ich meinen dritten Drink bestellt hatte, aber es nicht wagte auch an diesem Glas zu nippen, sprach mich dieser Vogel tatsächlich an, den ich von diesem Teil des Clubs aus beobachtet hatte und ihm mit den Blicken bis hier her gefolgt war. C-Sec Uniform. Ein verdammter Bulle. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich deshalb so zielstrebig auf mich zu bewegt und sich mit einer ungewohnten Ruhe neben mir an den Tresen gelehnt. Ich reagierte nicht. Warum hätte ich sollen. Entweder er würde nun anfangen mir Vorträge darüber halten, warum man keine Drogen zu sich nehmen sollte, wobei er jedoch mit Sicherheit inmitten der Belehrung die Flinte ins Korn werfen würde, weil man mir sicherlich ansah auf welchem Trip ich war oder aber er würde kaufen. Drogen. Die Überbleibsel, die ich vom Doc mitgenommen hatte. Nach all den Jahren, seit dem ich bei ihm war wusste ich genau wo und wie er sie aufgewahrte und welche Kombinationen man auf dem Markt loswerden konnte. Gestreckt natürlich, immerhin wollte ich aus dem Vorrat etwas rausholen, gleichzeitig aber nicht Gefahr laufen, dass nichts mehr für die Tests zur Verfügung stand und ich selbst darunter zu leiden hatte.

"Ich hab gehört man soll auf dich zukommen?", tönte es aus seiner Richtung in meine. Ich schnaubte um ihm zu antworten. Ein Turianer war für mich keine Antwort wert. Und erst Recht kein Schnüffler wie er. Man sah es an den billigen Abzeichen, die am Waffengurt hingen. Special Forces, wie es schien. Irgendwelcher turianischer Kram, der drumherum prangte und einfach keinen Sinn ergeben wollte. Schwachsinnig. Als er zu mir sah, war ich so grosszügig und widmete ihm ebenfalls einen Blick. Ich wollte mich nicht auf das selbe Niveau begeben wie dieser Abschaum. Blaue, raubtiergleiche Augen sahen mich an und ich konnte mich nicht recht entscheiden ob ich lachen oder mich einfach übergeben sollte. "Wo liegt dein Problem, Kleiner?", provozierte ich ihn ganz bewusst. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur die Drogen, die aus mir sprachen. Denn der hier war definitiv nicht klein. Er überragte mich um mindestens zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Köpfe und die Rüstung schimmerte in einem leicht abgenutzten aber auf Hochglanz poliertem Schwarz, welches nur von gelegentlichen, knallroten Lichtern durchbrochen wurde, die an Intensität ganz deutlich an seine Plattenfarbe erinnerte. Er antwortete mir nicht, was zu erwarten war. Vielleicht verstand er mich auch nicht, weil sich meine ohnehin akzentgeschwängerte Aussprache durch den ganzen Alkohol wohl nur verschlimmert haben musste. Aber ich rechnete eher damit das es die Provokation war, die ihm nicht passte. Wahrscheinlich würde das auch erklären, weshalb er sich mit einer Hand an den Tresen geklammert hatte und unbemerkt kleine Furchen mit seinen Krallen in das Material zog. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie sie mich ankotzten. Wie kleine Kinder bettelten sie ihre Mutter nach etwas Süssem, dass ihnen den Tag erträglicher machte. Dabei hatten sie nicht mal eine Ahnung, was sie in sich rein schütteten. Rattengift war gegen den Inhalt dieser Pampe das reinste Heilmittel. Aber es war mir egal. Der Reiz war alles der mich zu den Verkäufen trieb. Ich schätze...jeder braucht irgendeinen Tick. Das war einer meiner vielen. Und ein Verhängnisvoller noch dazu.

Kaum fünf Minuten später hatte ich die Credits auf meinem Chip, den Drink unbezahlt und noch immer voll bis zum Rand zwischen etlichen anderen Gläsern stehen, der Cop seine Tüte Spass und ich meine Ruhe. Dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Kaum stiefelte ich aus dem Club, hielt mir die Schläfe ob des wummernden Geräusches, welches auch ohne den tiefen Bass aus dem Dark Star seinen ganz eigenen Rhythmus trommelte und rannte beinahe in den Turianer, der kurz zuvor eine Menge Credits bei mir liegen gelassen hatte. Oh das hier war so offensichtlich. Wer auch immer SO Ermittlungen durchführte hatte meinen tiefsten Respekt, dass er überhaupt irgendwelche Erfolge einstreichen konnte. Der Rote hier, der nach einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zigarettenrauch, Moschus und etwas Mesquite roch, schien sich mit so einem Scheiss bis in die Spec Ops geschleudert zu haben. Mein Beileid an die Citadel, wenn diese Einstellung hier Einzug halten würde.

"Wollen Sie denn schon gehen, Miss Ascaiath?", knurrte dieses abartige Tier in einem dunklen und leicht belustigten Tonfall, der abseits des Clubs viel besser zu hören war. Woher kannte er meinen Namen? "Verdienen wohl nicht besonders gut bei Cerberus, hm?"  
Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen was mich verriet, denn eigentlich war meine Zugehörigkeit niemals so offensichtlich. Vielleicht versuchte er es einfach und traf durch puren Zufall ins Schwarze? Nein, ich erkannte ihn. Er war nicht das erste Mal bei mir, steckte mir Credits zu und nahm dafür irgendein Päckchen Zeug mit nach Hause. In der Regel kein grosses Ding. Auch nicht bei Cops. So war das nun mal unter den Dealern: Die Cops bekamen den Stoff zu nem deutlich besseren Preis und hielten dafür die Klappe. Ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz an den sich jeder hielt. Ausser er. In diesem einen, falschen Moment.

"Was willst du?! Geh' mir verdammt nochmal aus dem Weg.", versuchte ich mich an ihm vorbei zu drücken, doch hinderte er mich ohne grosse Mühe daran, mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. "Oh du WEISST was ich will, Mensch. Wir sprachen von zweihundert Gramm. Wieviel siehst du hier?" Gleichzeitig hielt er mir das weisse Pulver unter die Nase und ich schielte mehr darauf, alsdass ich hinsah. Abgesehen davon, dass es in seiner Hand hin und herbaumelte und mir beim Zusehen irgendwie schwindelig wurde, erkannte ich nichts ungewöhnliches. Er sollte nicht erwarten, dass ich ihm Extraportionen zusammenzimmerte, nur weil er eine Marke trug. Es genügte schon, dass ich Abstriche mit dem Preis einhalten musste die ich als vollkommen hirnrissig empfand. Deutlich angepisst erwiderte ich ihm daher nichts weiter mehr als ein abwertendes "Genug für deine scheiss Fresse, Turianer."

Er lies mich gehen. 

Vorerst.


	4. Three of a kind

Angst. Was war Angst schon für ein Ausdruck. Luceija hatte keine Angst, schon gar nicht vor einem Turianer. Sie war jung, hatte - wie man sagte - das Leben noch vor sich und gab sich nicht länger solchen Nichtigkeiten hin. In ihrem Job, so wusste sie, musste man alles geben und über den eigenen Schatten springen. Oft genug hatte sie die Gelegenheiten dazu bekommen, jedes Mal nahm sie sie wahr. Und jetzt würde sie dieser Sache mit dem Turianer nachgehen. Als die Cerberus von der eigenartigen Begegnung erzählt hatte, waren sie auf eine eigenartige Weise verdammt interessiert daran zu erfahren, weshalb er so dringend diese Mittel haben wollte und schickten Luceija direkt wieder los um dem Ganzen nachzugehen.  
Also verlies sie den bekannten Komplex der Ascension-Zelle und nahm die Treppe nach unten, in ihrem Gepäck drei verschweisste, kleine Beutel mit fragwürdigem Inhalt. Einzig Sergio Vittore hatte eine Ahnung davon, was sich im Inneren befand, denn er hatte es angerührt. Wahrscheinlich, so versuchte sich die Halbitalienerin den Wirbel zu erklären, waren sie mit irgendwelchen Mitteln versetzt und haushoch mit Müll gestreckt, sodass es ein leichtes war drei von seiner Sorte aus den Socken zu hauen. Was auch immer der Doc für ein Interesse an einem leblosen Turianer hatte.

Sie hatte ganz bewusst die Treppe gewählt. Zu Fuss war sie schneller als die übertrieben langsamen Metallkästen zu nutzen und am Ende noch darin stecken zu bleiben und den Zeitpunkt zu verpassen. Das Zeitfenster war klein in welchem Sie vermuten konnte, dass dieser Cop Patroullie lief, also würde sie nicht riskieren können, aufgehalten zu werden. Flink hüpfte sie gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal hinunter, wobei ihre viel zu langen, pechschwarzen Haare im selben Rhythmus aus ihrer Leblosigkeit ausbrachen und wie im Takt um den kleinen Kopf herumflatterten. Es war nicht gerade so, dass sie dieser Kleinauftrag übermässig freute. Im Gegenteil, sie empfand ihn als so lästig wie die Besuche jenes Beamten auf welchen sie angesetzt war um ihm die Drogen unter zu jubeln. Nicht allein, weil er sie jedes Mal beim Trinken störte oder dann, wenn sie so drauf war, dass sie keinen Bock darauf hatte, auch nur den kleinsten Smalltalk zu halten, nein. Er war Turianer und sie bekam das Kotzen wenn sie diesen Viechern zu lange ins Gesicht starren musste. Nicht zuletzt war ihr klar, dass der das Interesse ebenso heuchelte und irgendwelche Informationen versuchte aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.  
Aber war sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie würde den Teufel tun und ihm geben was er wollte.

"Ich glaube nicht dass du das willst.", klagten sie die Worte des Turianers an, als sie ihm rücksichtslos die Beutel auf den Tisch warf, sodass man die Gegenseitige Abscheu regelrecht riechen konnte. Zur Antwort bekam er ein Lachen zu hören. Ein abgrundtief falsches, durchtriebenes Lachen welches so gut zu ihren zarten neunzehn Jahren passte, die sie erst gealtert war. Wenn sie die Beutel da so liegen sah, fragte sie sich schon was das sollte.. . Selbst der strunzdümmste Turianer in der gesamten Galaxie müsste erkennen, dass das kein sauberer Stoff war. Statt einem reinen, seichten Violett sah es verschmutzt aus und ähnelte viel eher den Schwarz-Roten Platten der Metallfresse vor ihr. Dabei war es ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis, dass der Stoff mit Abnahme der Farbintensität auch an Qualität verlor. Würde ihr Handelspartner also die Basics kennen, hätte sie ein Problem. Und sie ahnte ja garnicht, in welcher Art von Problemen sie bald stecken würde.

Nachdem sich Luceija auf ein dreissig Minütiges Verhandeln eingestellt hatte, der Turianer aber schon nach viereinhalb Minuten alle drei Beutel auf seine Klaue spiesste und sich davon machte, empfing sie nun ihre wohlverdiente Freizeit und angelte selbst mit zwei ihrer Finger nach einer kleinen Pille die nur Sekunden später unter ihrer Zunge verschwand und dort in aller Ruhe ihre Wirkung entfaltete. Das stille Interesse an den Hintergründen des Auftrags äussernd, loggte sie sich mit ihrem PDA ins Netzwerk ein und blätterte lustlos durch einige Einträge. Nur fand sie zu ihrem Pech keine direkte Antwort auf ihre Frage. Sie würde wohl Sergio selbst befragen müssen. Früher oder später.. .  
Mit einem letzten Schluck schloss sie ihre Session ab, zahlte mit einem halbvollen, völlig zerfurchten Creditchip den sie einfach auf die Theke schmiss, achtlos ob ihn der Wirt annehmen würde oder nicht und schlenderte wieder nach draussen. Blinzelnd hielt sie sich einen Arm vor die Augen um sich vor den viel zu grellen Lichtern zu schützen, die ihr in den Schädel brannten. Nur zu dumm, dass sie gerade die Pille genommen hatte, die ihre Sinne deutlich erweiterte, dadurch war sie hier in den hell erleuchteten Wards so orientierungslos wie eine Blinde.   
Ein Grund mehr die festen Einrichtungen des Wards zu verlassen und zurück zum Hangarbereich zu schlendern, der nicht nur weniger beleuchtet, sondern auch ruhiger war. Zwar sammelte sich hier das Gossengeziefer, aber in deren Anwesenheit war es ihr deutlich lieber als erneut von der C-Sec angesprochen zu werden. Zumindest die Clubs in die sie sonst dort ging, hatten mehr Stil und spielten zusätzlich noch diese geniale Vibrationsmusik, die man nur durch den Körper selbst und vorallem auf nem Trip richtig geniessen konnte. Neunzehn, jung und naiv. Wäre sie niemals hier hinunter gegangen, hätte sie nur niemals dieses Gossenviertel den zivilisierteren Teilen der Citadel vorgezogen, dann hätte ihr Leben einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen.. .  
Die Schatten boten ihren lauernden Angreifern einen guten Schutz als die Schwarzhaarige aus dem Silence kam und ihren aktuellen...Zweckfreund Nathan im Inneren an einer Asari zurücklies. Zumindest für sie war es die logische Konsequenz, denn entweder hätte sie Nathan oder die Asari für die Aktion umgelegt und beides wäre nicht gerade das, was man unter unscheinbarem Auftreten verstehen konnte. Ihre Stimmung ohnehin schon im Keller war es dann tatsächlich eine Plattenfresse, die ihr den Weg zurück abschnitt und mit verschränkten Armen in der kleinen 'Röhre' stand, die den Hangarbereich mit dem Rest der Station verband. Zu aller Erst versuchte es die junge Frau damit ihn einfach zu ignorieren, viele verloren schnell ihren Spass und zogen weiter. So aber nicht Tiraz Malkizan.

"Tze tze tze...da hast du doch tatsächlich versucht, meinem Bruder ein Verbrechen anzuhängen.", grollte er. Seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hallte durch den kahlen Gang und sie musste über die Schulter sehen um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich SIE meinte. Doch dort war niemand. Weit und breit. Doch Angst war es nicht was sie verspürte. Immerhin war sie, als wohlbehütetes, kleines Testsubjekt Sergios nach jedem Sturz wieder unbeschadet auf den Füssen aufgekommen. Das es diesmal anders werden würde ahnte sie nicht. Auch nicht, als der bekannte, knallrote Turianer in ihr Blickfeld trat und einen weiteren Turianer hinter sich her zog und sich beide schützend wie eine Mauer vor Malkizan positionierten. "Aaah, ich verstehe. Du warst nur sein kleiner Hund.", kommentierte die Menschenfrau naiv wie sie war die aktuelle Situation und riskierte damit, dass der Rote in ein tiefes Knurren überging.

"Lass dich nicht von dem kleinen Cerberus-Flittchen ärgern, Spy. Sie wird schon noch bekommen was sie verdient." So ganz konnte sie noch nicht fassen was hier geschah, aber es begann sich langsam anders anzufühlen. Die Drogen die sich eben noch durch ihren Blutkreislauf quetschten und ihr einen mehr als angenehmen Abend im Silence geliefert hatten, gefroren zu Eis, als sie sich langsam auf sie zu bewegten und sich an dessen Ende der schwarze Turianer an die Spitze drängte. Noch einmal sah sie nach hinten und ein unverändertes Bild eröffnete sich dort. Der leichte Schein des Clubs, die Leere, das dumpfe Wummern der Bässe in ihren Ohren...und vom einen auf den anderen Moment, sah sie nichts mehr. Sie taumelte rückwärts, unwissend in welche Richtung sie ging, ehe sie ein paar Griffe um ihre Oberarme spürte, dann eine Spritze und als nächstes kein Wort mehr verlieren konnte. "Daran solltest du ja bereits gewohnt sein..", waren die letzten Worte einer turianischen Stimme, die ihr Übersetzer gerade so fing. Erst dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht und Cerberus verlor ein weiteres Signal.. .

 

Luceija erwachte viele Stunden später auf dem feuchten, nach Schimmel und Abwasser stinkenden Boden eines alten Lagerhauses. Nur sehr schwer schaffte sie es, ihre Augenlider zu öffnen und festzustellen, dass sie nicht tatsächlich blind war sondern der Raum in dem sie lag völlig abgedunkelt war. Ihre kleinen, schmalen Finger tasteten in einer Pfütze aus einer unbekannten, schleimigen Flüssigkeit herum während ihr Atem gegen das rutschige, angerostete Metall schlug und ihr wieder entgegen kam. War sie allein? Hatten sie diese Turianer hier einfach eingesperrt und zurückgelassen? Unwahrscheinlich. Sie hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Psychologie, allerdings einige in Sachen Straftäter und konnte sich daher denken das bei so einem Auftritt kaum Wahrscheinlich war, dass man das Opfer einfach so zurück lies.

Sie blinzelte mehrere Male und versuchte sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen um Umrisse zu erkennen. Doch fühlte sie sich noch immer entsprechend schwach und ausgelaugt, zu sehr um scharfe Bilder zu erkennen oder sich irgendwie zu rühren. Also schonte sie ihre Augen noch etwas, indem sie sie schloss und auf die Umgebung hörte. Leises Tropfen. Irgendwo hörte man Dampf weichen, wobei sie von irgendwelchen defekten Installationen ausgehen musste die diesen Krach verursachten..und irgendwo dahinter konnte man das scharfe Einziehen von Rauch vernehmen. Schwach hob sie ihren Kopf an und erkannte tatsächlich unweit von ihr das glimmende Ende einer Zigarette. Der Geruch von Rauch kam immer näher und das schaurige Gefühl von Blicken, die auf sie gerichtet waren überfiel die junge Frau.

"Mach das Licht an Kleiner. Es wird Zeit das wir die Welt ein wenig gerechter machen.". Wie auf Kommando erhellte sich die Halle schwach und die kleine Menschenfrau musste ihre Augen ein zweites Mal heute zusammenkneifen ob der Helligkeit die ihre Dunkelheit-gewöhnten, hellgrünen Pupillen traf. Desorientiert sah sie sich um und entdeckte rasch das Ausmass der ganzen Misere und einen Teil des Grundes für diesen ekelhaften, magenkehrenden Geruches: Unweit von ihr mischte sich erbrochenes mit einer kleinen Pfütze Blut, dessen Ursprung sie sehr schnell erkannte: Es war ihr eigenes.

Ungläubig riss sie ihre Augen auf und sah die tiefe, pochende Schnittwunde an ihrer rechten Hand, die so präzise, so gerade auf ihrem Knochen vom einen Knöchel zum anderen verlief, dass sie sie als Meisterwerk betitelt hätte, wäre es nicht ihr eigenes, zerteiltes Fleisch und ihr Blut das heraus quoll und ihre gesamte Hand in eine tiefrote Farbe tränkte. Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie hatte bereits jetzt einen guten, wenngleich unkritischen Teil Blut verloren und der Schmerz, der sich durch ihre Hand zog half ihr nicht im Geringsten dabei sich aufzurichten. Doch Tiraz Malkizan war ein 'gütiger' Turianer, wenn es darauf ankam. Er fand direkt vor der am Boden liegenden Frau halt, schob ihr Gesicht spielerisch mit einem seiner Stiefel nach oben um den Anblick zu geniessen und gab dann ein kurzes Handzeichen mit dem er seinen anderen Kettenhund dazu brachte, sie an einem Arm auf die Beine zu reissen. 

Keuchend lies sie sich hochziehen und starrte Hasserfüllt in die Silbergrauen Raubtieraugen vor ihr. Spuckte vor dem hochgewachsenen Alien aus und knurrte daraufhin angriffslustig in seine Richtung. "Was wollt ihr von mir?!" Ihre eigene Stimme klang fremd und je länger ihr Gegenüber schwieg und ihr stattdessen abwertende, süffisante Blicke entgegnete desto unwohler wurde der Halbitalienerin in ihrer neuen Umgebung. "Ein Geständnis, Schätzchen..", knurrte dieser dann und der Turianer, den sie bereits kannte und sie erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte kam ihr ins Blickfeld als er sich an Malkizans Seite stellte. Zur Erläuterung nickte er in die Richtung des Roten, während der Dritte Turianer in ihrem Rücken unsanft ihre beiden Hände zusammenhielt und sie anschliessend mit C-Sec typischen Handschellen zusammenfasste.

"Was hab ich euch Drecksbiester bitte getan verdammt?!", rief sie in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung ihren Peinigern entgegen. Malkizan fackelte nicht lange, hob ihr erst das Kinn leicht an, wobei er ihre unterlegene Erscheinung scheinbar minutenlang betrachtete und sich daran ergötzte und ihr dann - als Lohn für ihre unverschämte Klappe - einen nicht ganz so gütigen Schlag versetzte, bei welchem es ihr den Kopf zur Seite riss und sie schwer durchatmete. Er reizte sie damit und schien sich der Tatsache mehr als nur bewusst. Seine Klauen rieben über den Teil ihres Gesichtes, den er soeben verletzt hatte während er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte und ihr mit jeder Sekunde in der sie seiner Stimme lauschen musste das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

"Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass die Citadel-Sicherheit grosses Interesse an Internen Informationen zu Cerberus hat, nichtwahr Luceija? Und nachdem du so dämlich warst und dich mit uns direkt angelegt hast, nein sogar versucht hast meinem 'Bruder' hier - als C-Sec-Beamten - ein Verbrechen anzuhängen, ist es doch nur fair, wenn du deinen Fehler wieder gut machst und uns mit all deinem Wissen über die Organisation entschädigst, nicht wahr..?" Natürlich wehrte sie sich. Nicht nur verbal. Eine Wut, eine Abscheu kochte in ihr hoch und sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Doch anstatt sich zu lösen, verletzte sie sich nur selbst an dem Metall und äusserte ihre Gegenwehr dann nurnoch in einem wutgeschwängerten, frustrierten Schnauben. "Ihr werdet einen Scheiss erfahren!"

"...auf die Antwort hab' ich gehofft."


	5. Tonaufnahme für Beyo Vhan

“Hoplos System, Trident im Jahre 2183. Mein Name ist Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath. Mittlerweile bin ich sieben- oder achtundzwanzig Jahre alt und nehme diese Nachricht nach mehreren, gescheiterten Versuchen auf New Cousteau auf. In einem Haus am Strand, während um uns herum schon längst die Regenzeit ausgebrochen ist und ich nur darauf warten muss bis sich die nächste Windhose aufbaut und sich zu einem kleinen oder grossen Hurrican entwickelt. Faszinierend falscher Zeitpunkt für so eine Aufnahme, huh..?  
Dieses Datapad habe ich mir vor zwei Tagen neu zugelegt, nachdem ich endlich wieder ohne Schmerzen laufen kann und ein kleines bisschen Ruhe und Zeit für mich selbst finde, die ich mir zwangsläufig nehmen muss. Denn es fängt schon wieder an. Der selbe Scheiss, der auch schon vor vielen Jahren nach der...'Sache' mit den Turianern angefangen hat: Ich rede kein Wort mehr. Abgesehen von diesen hier. Den ersten, seitdem wir wieder zurück in unserer Wohnung sind und endlich so etwas wie Frieden eingekehrt ist. Auch wenn ich glaube-...wenn ich WEISS, dass es nur eine weitere Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist.  
Der Doc hatte Recht. Vater-...hatte Recht. Die psychologischen Gespräche waren wichtig und wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, weshalb ich noch immer hier sitze und den letzten Rest meiner Kraft dazu nutzen kann, eine Aufnahme zu machen, die ich schon mit Neunzehn hätte machen sollen. Er drückte mir beim Abbruch der Behandlung ein Datapad in die Hände, dass sich kaum von diesem hier unterschied. Anderes Baujahr. Gleicher Hersteller. Deutlich überholte Version. Warum..? Weil ich die wenige Zeit die wir hatten nicht genutzt habe, sondern an der wichtigsten Stelle vorgezogen habe wieder zu schweigen. Ich Idiotin habs einfach dabei belassen wie es war. Hab mich verschlossen, vermieden darüber zu reden und das Pad vernichten lassen. Und jetzt...bleibt mir nichts anderes, als mich selbst zu therapieren. Solange es noch möglich ist.

Die Aufnahme hier ist wahrscheinlich mehr ein Testament als ein therapeutisches Tagebuch. Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe werden es nicht viel mehr als wenige Monate sein, die mir noch bleiben, ehe sich meine inneren Organe verabschieden und ich sterben werde. Und alleine jetzt darüber zu sprechen macht mir Angst...nicht zu wissen, was danach kommt aber sich genau darüber im Klaren zu sein, was dort eben nicht mehr sein wird. Dass man siebenundzwanzig Jahre lang ein Leben in einer künstlichen Welt gelebt hat, in der ich glaubte, ich fühle mich wohl. So lange, bis mir die Augen geöffnet wurden und ich einsehen musste, dass alles was ich wollte die ganze Zeit über direkt vor mir lag.. .  
Aber das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Mittlerweile muss ich mich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass es kein Happy End für uns geben wird. In keiner der vielen, kleinen Welten, die ich mir erschaffe.

Es tut mir leid Beyo. Ich weiss, wenn einer dieses absolut makabere, letzte Überbleibsel meines missratenen Lebens finden wird, wirst es du sein. Und was ich dir hier gebe sind keine Zeilen, die dir über deine Trauer hinweghelfen werden. Es ist das, was ich hätte schon lange tun sollen um mit mir selbst abzuschliessen. Um so etwas wie einen Frieden zu finden. Mir ist klar, dass du alles für mich getan hast und immer daran geglaubt hast, dass es noch einen Weg geben wird mich zu heilen. Aber so sehr du es auch versuchst...verschwende die Zeit nicht für einen Menschen, der nicht einmal etwas in den Augen deiner Eltern wert ist.  
Was ich dir damals sagte meinte ich ernst: Vergiss mich. Leb dein verdammtes Leben. Gründe eine Familie und sei für sie da.   
Vergiss nur eines nicht: Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals hätte passieren können.

 

Wann genau das alles angefangen hat weiss ich selbst nicht mehr so genau. Wahrscheinlich war ich zu betrunken um zu verstehen was vor sich ging und zu besessen drauf die neuen Tabletten auszuprobieren, die mir Nathan unauffällig zugeschoben hatte, als wir im Club miteinander getanzt hatten. Richtig düstre, basslastige Musik, die nur darauf ausgelegt war solchen Junkies wie uns die Drogenflashs noch etwas interessanter zu machen. Was anderes kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Vibriert der Club, vibriert dein eigener Körper mit. Die Töne auf einer Frequenz die man komplett anders wahrnimmt als standardisierte Musik aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn das eine neumodische Art der Gehirnwäsche gewesen wäre.  
Na jedenfalls...hab ich es irgendwann geschafft mich zu lösen, diesen besoffenen Spinner hinter mir gelassen und bin dann – wie ich bei der Therapie schon gesagt hatte – von den drei Turianern überführt worden. Direkt in die Arme gelaufen drückt es besser aus. Es gab dutzende Wege von hier weg zu kommen und ich habe natürlich genau den gewählt, der mich zu ihnen treibt. Sie haben mich mitgenommen und irgendwann später bin ich wieder aufgewacht. In einer Art Lagerhalle.

Im Nachhinein erinnere ich mich immer besser an diese Stelle. Den grossen, offenen Raum, in dem quer überall grosse, verrostete Rohre von einer Seite zur anderen verlaufen. Wände bereits modrig feucht angelaufen sind und dort, wo sie nicht ebenfalls von einer Schicht Rost verdeckt wurden mit Moos und anderen Kulturen übersäht sind und zunehmends grüner werden. Eines der Rohre hielt offenbar dem Druck nicht stand und war geplatzt, woraus aus eben jener Stelle massenweise heisser Dampf gegen die Decke sprühte und in Wassertropfen wieder nach unten fiel. Alte Kisten, Schreibtische, jeder mögliche Krempel stand hier herum. Auch ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Was auffällig war, waren die Blutspuren die um ihn herum Tröpfchenweise den Boden sprenkelten und ganz genau zeigten, dass ich nicht die erste war, die hierhin verschleppt wurde.  
Was mich erwartete, als von weit her ein kleiner Funken Licht die Dunkelheit durchbrach und ich Zigarettenrauch in meiner Lunge wiedererkannte, kann ich kaum beschreiben. Meine Hände tasteten sich auf dem Boden herum und ich berührte mehr...Dreck und Schleim als ich mein ganzes Leben gesehen habe. Später, als einer der drei das Licht anschaltete, erkannte ich auch, warum der Raum so übel gestunken hatte: Irgendwann während meines Blackouts muss ich mich übergeben haben. Und da war..Blut. Überall. Blutpfützen in denen ich mit blossen Händen herummatschte um den lächerlichen Versuch zu starten aufzustehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war das ein besonders ekelhaftes Gefühl. Ich war gewohnt, Blut zu sehen, aber nur, wenn es aus der Kehle oder dem Loch zwischen den Augen meines Gegenübers floss, aber sicher nicht meiner eigenen Hand. Genauer gesagt dem Handrücken. Ja..die berühmte Narbe. Und noch dazu meine erste.  
Dummerweise war ich damals so unsagbar naiv, dass ich gedacht habe, sie würde sich schon von selbst wieder verschliessen. Aber mit einer Entzündung hab ich natürlich nicht gerechnet. Und jetzt geht sie niemals wieder weg. Ein schnurgerader Strich, fast so als hätten sie versucht ihren Namen in mein Fleisch zu schneiden. Doch weiss ich es besser. Sie hatten Spass daran an den kleinen, zerbrechlichen Menschenknochen entlang zu schneiden. 

Ich kam nicht auf die Füsse, also musste er mir helfen. Er, dieser verfluchte Bastard. Das minderwertige Stück Scheisse der turianischen Rasse.. . Tiraz Malkizan. Er hat so vieles verdient. So viel schlimmeres als den Tod. So viel schlimmeres als das, was wir ihm tatsächlich vergönnt haben. Er hatte einen vergleichsweise schönen Untergang. Ein gnädiger Schuss in lebenswichtige Organe, die ihm ein schönes, warmes Gefühl vermittelten während er ruhig einschlafen konnte. Ohne ein Schuldgefühl. Ohne zu beteuern, dass es falsch war, was er getan hat - und dabei spreche ich nichtmal alleine von mir. Wie viele waren es, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte? Hunderte?  
Als in den Kopf hob und ihm in die Augen sah, wurde mir das erste Mal wirklich bewusst schlecht. Bei Aliens war ich noch nie wirklich geübt darin, Gesichtszüge mit Emotionen zu verbinden, aber ihm stand das Lächeln geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

 

 

Okay..das ist schräg. Unweit unseres Hauses schlug ein Blitz ein und als ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtete und hoch ins Schlafzimmer gegangen bin lag er noch immer da und schlief friedlich weiter. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Laustärke oder der Vibration, die man im ganzen Haus gespürt hatte.. . Ich habe früher viele Stunden damit verbracht dich zu beobachten während du schliefst. So friedlich und ruhig. Du bewegst dich kaum im Schlaf, nichtmal wenn du träumst und irgendwelche Worte dabei flüsterst die ich nicht verstehe. Nehme an das war Turianisch. Ich beobachte fasziniert, wie sich deine Brust mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt und das Ausatmen in einem leisen Seufzen übergeht. Nein, ich hatte nie grosses Interesse an dieser - deiner - Spezies. Aber wenn ich dich dort sehe...das 'gepanzerte Monster' so harmlos und verletzlich...und mir vorstelle wie es wäre, wenn du nicht hier liegen würdest, dann...merke ich erst, wie viel du mir eigentlich bedeutest.  
Und das, obwohl du so viel Schuld trägst.. .

Ich hatte niemals vor es zu sagen, aber jetzt spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Lange Zeit, während wir uns schon näher waren als es für uns gut gewesen wäre, hatte ich nicht deine Augen vor mir, wenn ich dich ansah, sondern seine.  
Schnell krochen die alten Gefühle wieder hoch. Die die ich empfand, kaum als Malkizan mir mit der Rache dafür gedroht hatte, dass ich dich in einen Drogendelikt verwickelt hatte. Deine Schritte hallten durch den gesamten Raum als du dich neben ihn gestellt hast und auf mich hinunter gesehen hast. Ich habe Pfützen gehört, die du durchquert hast, den weichen Beton, der unter deinen Füssen abbröckelte. "Sieh mich an.", erinnere ich mich an deine Stimme. Natürlich wollte ich nicht hören und schon garnicht tun, was mir einer dieser Biester sagte. Also schlug diese Missgeburt wieder zu. Ein direkter Schlag auf den Kiefer, zum Glück war er nicht aufgerenkt. Aber in all der Spontanität biss ich mir auf die Zunge und spuckte weiteres Blut. Aber lieber war es mir so, als Gefahr zu laufen, dass ich etwas verraten hätte. "Sie gehört dir.", schloss Tiraz dann ab und riss mich mit einem Schlag in den Magen fast von den Füssen. Der ganze Matsch der sich da unter mir angesammelt hatte war nicht wirklich dafür geeignet einen festen Stand zu haben und die Mittel die ihr mir injiziert hattet, liessen mich wanken. Aber dennoch schaffte ich es stehen zu bleiben und meinen Atem wieder zu erlangen, nachdem der Schmerz langsam abgeklungen war.

Doch dann warst du da und kamst erhobenen Hauptes auf mich zu. Wie ich bereits sagte konnte ich turianische Gesichtszüge nie wirklich deuten. Keine Ahnung ob es Hass war, aber ich nehme es stark an. Jetzt im Nachhinein versuche ich zu verharmlosen was unsere erste Begegnung mit sich gebracht hatte. Ich habe versucht nicht mehr daran zu denken und alles einfach auszuschalten, weil ich gesehen habe wer du jetzt bist und dass du - aus welchem Grund auch immer - etwas ändern wolltest. Abschliessen. Verdrängen. Am Ende ist es aber doch geblieben. Deine Finger, die mich weggezerrt und auf den Stuhl schmissen, der schon diesen eindeutigen Blutkranz rundherum aufwies. Das das nicht gut ausgehen würde könnte offensichtlicher nicht sein. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich so sehr, dass mir schwindelig wurde, als sich deine Hand meinen Kiefer griff und ihn weit genug nach oben drückte, dass ich dich ansehen musste.  
"Wieso warst du nur so dumm?", waren deine Worte, die davon begleitet wurden, dass Javed ein paar Seile festzurrte um mich vor dem Wegrennen zu hindern. Als hätte ich eine realistische Chance gehabt einer kleinen Bunkeranlage zu entkommen die wie in den schlechtesten Horrorfilmen derartig prepariert und versiegelt war, dass man nicht den geringsten Schrei nach draussen hörte. Du bist mir nahe gekommen. Viel zu nah, als ich die Fasern des Seiles an den Oberarmen spürte und scharf die Luft einziehen musste. Es tat weh. Aber viel übler wurde mir, als ich deinen Atem spürte und das leise Knurren, dass in mein Ohr drang. Es war nie mit der Nähe vergleichbar, die wir später...die wir jetzt teilen. Nicht die selben Gefühle. Damals war es nichts als Panik vor dem ungewissen Ausgang des Tages. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich niemals an einen nächsten Tag geglaubt.  
Die Utensilien, die du mir vor die Nase gehalten hattest werde ich niemals vergessen: ein Messer und den Taser. Den selben, der auch später zum Einsatz kam. Wie viele verdammte Male du das Teil eingesetzt hast weiss ich nicht mehr. Aber es war definitiv zu oft. So lange und intensiv, Schritt für Schritt mit der Stärke des Stromstosses spielend, bis ich ein ständiges Surren in den Ohren vernahm und keuchen musste. Javeds grobe Schläge waren dagegen fast schon angenehm. Das Lachen Malkizans in der einen und dein Flüstern im anderen Ohr. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was du gesagt hast..? Wieder? Die selben Worte, die ich dir bei unserem Wiedersehen ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte:  
"Durch dein Fleisch schneidet man sich wie durch Butter...so simpel. Und schnell. Könntest du doch nur spüren wie es sich anfühlt, wenn das Messer über deine Knochen schneidet und deine dünne, schutzlose Haut zerteilt." Deine Stirn lehnte gegen meine Schläfe, sodass du mir jedes Wort zusäuseln konntest in diesem...kühlen, fast schon lächerlich einfühlsamen Ton. Aber so falsch, dass ich zitterte. Dass ich wirklich Angst bekam. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Angst davor zu sterben. Durch dich.   
Ganz langsam schnitt sich die Klinge durch die Haut und das Blut floss wohl in Strömen aus meinem Gesicht. Es lief in die Augen und nahm mir die Sicht und der Schmerz irgendwann den Verstand...sodass ich nur dort sass und schrie. Um mein Leben. Um Gnade? Darauf, dass es aufhörte und die Zacken nicht Haut, Fleisch und Sehnen zerteilen würden, als die Schneide gefährlich nach an den Knochen drang..?  
"Schade dass du es nicht riechen kannst wie ich es rieche. Und es nicht schmeckst."  
Wieso hast du nicht aufgehört...?

 

Es gab niemals eine Antwort auf die Frage 'Wieso'. 'Wieso ich?', 'Wieso du?', 'Wieso gerade jetzt?'. Es gab nur die bittren Tatsachen, die man mir vor die Füsse geworfen hatte. Elektroschocks. Schläge. Tritte. Psychoterror in jeder Form. Wahrscheinlich ging alles, was dort passierte stundenlang so weiter, ich weiss es nicht. Kurz nach dem Schnitt wurde ich wohl vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig und wachte erst wieder begleitet von einem Blinzeln auf, als ich den Geruch von verkokeltem Fleisch wahrnahm und mir irgendetwas aus dem Mund lief. Es quoll über meine Unterlippe hinweg und tropfte langsam auf den dünnen, verschmutzten Stoff meiner Kleidung wo sich bereits ein winziger See bildete. Aus dem linken Auge heraus konnte ich fast nichts mehr sehen. Ich hustete kräftig und speite dabei das ganze Zeug auf den Boden. Noch immer sass ich hier. Noch immer war alles in diesen von Extremitäten gesprenkeltem Modergeruch gehüllt und der leise Dampf am anderen Ende besprühte ungehindert die Decke. Dem wunden Gefühl an meinen Oberarmen nach zu urteilen war das Seil auch noch an Ort und Stelle und meine Hände immernoch in den C-Sec-Schellen. Was sich allerdings geändert hatte war die Anwesenheit der Turianer.. . Tatsächlich hatte ich geglaubt alleine zu sein. Mich von den Schmerzen erholen zu können, die sich in mein Gesicht rissen, dass ich nicht umhin kam zu glauben, dass sie mir das Fleisch von den Knochen geschält haben. Da aber noch sowas wie Gefühl an jenen Stellen steckte, konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass da noch etwas war. Vielleicht hatten sie ja in der Hälfte kein Interesse mehr daran..?  
Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Blitzartig. Wie in kleinen Flashs. Das Messer, dass mir einmal das Gesicht zerschnitt, ein paar präzise Tritte die für lautes Knacken gesorgt hatten und immer wieder Malkizans Frage, der beiden nur hämisch grinsend dabei zusah wie sie mich auseinanernahmen. Er stellte viele Fragen. Hauptsächlich über Cerberus und meine definitive Verbindung zu ihnen. Aber ich hab kein Wort verloren. Weder Namen noch Aufenthaltsorte. Keine Lagerhallen, keine Lieferanten. Erst recht keine Pläne, zu denen ich aber ohnehin keinen Zugang gehabt hätte. Aber hies das nicht, dass er deshalb locker lies. Malkizan selbst mischte sich ein und schob sich zwischen Beyo und Javed hindurch. Legte die Klaue um meinen Hals und drückte zu.  
Immer wieder. Immer und immer wieder. So lange, bis ich röchelte, verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und im Anflug blanker Panik Rettungsversuche unternahm und dafür sorgte, dass ich mir fast die Handgelenke an den Fesseln brach. Das selbe Spiel wiederholte sich mit jeder Frage.  
Was bitte hätte ich tun sollen? Ich konnte mich nicht retten und noch nichtmal die Tränen aufhalten, die mir ununterbrochen aus den Augen quollen. Ich konnte nur mein letztes bisschen Würde bewahren und durchhalten. Tiraz aber...hatte andere Pläne.

Dann sass ich hier, wachte auf und bemerkte, dass das permanente Würgen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich das Bewusstsein verlor und nicht der Blutverlust. Einäugig sah ich mich um und wimmerte leise. Meine Hände waren einem Zitterrhythmus zum Opfer gefallen. Wenn ich wenigstens gewusst hätte wo ich war, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance gehabt mich zu retten, so dachte ich. Jetzt, wo sie weg waren und mich zurück gelassen hatten.  
"Du bist wach..", raunte es hinter mir und mein Blut gefror urplötzlich zu Eis. Schritte nahmen ihren langsamen Weg zur anderen Seite. Im Sekundentakt. Als würde eine Uhr langsam rückwärts zählen und die nächste Grausamkeit einläuten. "Damit hatte ich schon fast nicht mehr gerechnet.. ."  
"Halt deine Schnauze und lass mich hier raus!", brüllte ich ihn an und spuckte dabei unkontrolliert Blut und diese andere, unidentifizierte, salzige Flüssigkeit aus. Und erntete ein Lachen. Ein tiefes, dunkles, turianisches Lachen. Er sah davon ab mich zu umkreisen und blieb hinter mir. Platzierte sein widerliches Raubtiergesicht neben meinem und flüsterte "In Ordnung.. .". Natürlich konnte ich ihm das nicht glauben, wie auch? So naiv war nichtmal ich um zu glauben, dass er mich am Leben liesse. Dazu hatte ich zu viel gesehen. Ihre Gesichter, diese Räumlichkeit... . Ich kniff zitternd die Augen zusammen als ich...als ich seine Klauen an meiner Schulter spürte. Wie sie die Arme hinunter glitten und das Seil mit nur einem, kurzen Hieb auseinanderschnitten. "..ich lasse dich gehen.", säuselte er. Falsch. Nichts von dem was er sagte, war ehrlich gemeint. Man fühlte es nicht nur ich habs rausgehört. Und als er die Handschellen mit seinem Schlüssel öffnete und ich die uneingeschränkte Möglichkeit hatte, aufzustehen, verstand ich auch wieso.  
Natürlich versuchte ich es. Ich stand auf und wollte laufen. Verschwinden solange es noch ging, bevor er sich anders entschied. Aber...es ging nicht. "Na los. Lauf, Schätzchen.. ."  
Er lachte mich aus und wusste genau warum: Der erste Schritt endete in einem unerträglichen Schmerzensschwall und ich fiel direkt zurück auf den matschigen Beton. Warum ich nicht mehr laufen konnte weiss ich nicht. Meine Ohren klingelten noch von vorhin, nun mischte sich sein Gelächter in den grellen Ton hinein, woraufhin ich nur noch knurren konnte, ihn anfauchte und verzweifelt jeden beleidigenden Satz aussprach, der mir auf allen bekannten Sprachen einfiel. Erst jetzt kam er in meine Richtung und lies demonstrativ seine Zigarette neben meinem Kopf in die Pfütze fallen. Ich beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie verglimmte und der letzte Rauch züngelnd wie eine Schlange nach oben hin verschwand.  
"Scheint so als wolltest du doch noch ein wenig bei mir bleiben."...er machte sich einfach einen Spass daraus und trat bei meiner nächsten Bewegung gegen meine Rippen. Der Aufprall lies etwas knacksen - bis heute hab ich keine Ahnung, was es war - und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Also...japste ich. Schnappte alles an Luft was ich kriegen konnte und versuchte von ihm weg zu kriechen. Platte für Platte, die sich über den Boden zog und keinen Halt für meine kleingetrimmten Nägel fand. Keinen Meter und er stand schon vor mir und ging in die Knie. Belehrend mit der Zunge schnalzend strich er über meinen Kopf, packte mich wieder am Haar und riss mich nach oben, während er aufstand. „FINGER WEG du verdammtes Arschloch!“, versuchte ich ihn abzuwehren aber...sind wir mal ehrlich. Selbst wenn es einen unbewachten Ausgang gegeben hätte: Mich aus seinen Klauen zu retten war unmöglich. Er hatte Routine in dem was er tat. Wie er ging, wie er sich anderen annahm, wie er sprach und sie demütigte. In meinem Fall war es...ein Streicheln.

 

„Weisst du, Luceija..“, waren seine Worte. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran. An jedes einzelne Wort. Jeden Atemzug, den er dazwischen gebrauchte. Jede Nuance, die sich seine Stimme veränderte. Es ist genau die selbe Stimme, die mich immer wieder verfolgt. Ob er nun tot ist oder nicht macht keinen Unterschied. Ich wirke zwar gelassen und so, als hätte ich alles endlich überstanden. Aber jedes Mal wenn ich genau so denke, schlafe ich ein und die Alpträume kehren zurück. Wort für Wort. „...ein C-Sicherheits-Officer wie ich hat viel zu tun. Ich kläre Verbrechen auf. Verhindere Morde. Und löse Ungerechtigkeiten.“   
Sein Zeigefinger, der in einer scharfen Klaue endete und nicht gerade meinen Kopf in Position hielt streichelte meine Wange und ich zuckte sofort zusammen. Wand mich in seinem Griff – die Arme waren recht nutzlos. Wenn ich versuchte auf ihn ein zu schlagen schmerzten sie noch mehr als vorher. Verdammte Turianer mit ihren verdammten Panzerungen... . „Und ist es nicht eine ganz üble Ungerechtigkeit, wenn ein kleines, aufsässiges Cerberus-Flittchen eines kleinen, unbedeutenden und schwachen Volkes wie das der Menschen...sich das Recht heraus nimmt, unseren Ruf in den Dreck zu ziehen..? Den Ruf dreier Elite-Cops..? Die nichts weiter wollen als...Gerechtigkeit?“  
Jedes einzelne seiner Worte war nicht mehr wert als ein Haufen Scheisse. Er spielte mit mir. Und er beherrschte dieses Spiel perfekt. Zu gut, alsdass es eine Neunzehnjährige, die ihr Leben lang nur Cerberus von Innen gesehen hatte mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Und noch während ich mich verzweifelt versuchte von ihm abzuwenden, kratzte seine Klaue mein Schlüsselbein entlang und ein Schauer durchfuhr mich wie einen Blitz. Kalt. Schmerzhaft.   
Was hätte ich schon tun sollen..? Alles was blieb war zu reagieren. Irgendwas zu tun und sich nicht dem was er im Sinn hatte einfach hingeben. „Ich scheiss auf deine Gerechtigkeit!“ Und um den todesmutigen Spruch zu untermalen...spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Genauer gesagt traf es sein linkes Auge. Unter einem tiefen Knurren verzog sich ein durchsichtiger Speichelfaden über seiner eisigen Iris, als er es wieder öffnete. Ich weiss, ich...hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber ich musste mich irgendwie wehren. Mehr als den Moment zu nutzen und daraufhin rückwärts zu humpeln schaffte ich nicht. Aber der Turianer reagierte schneller als ich geglaubt hatte. Dann schlug er zu. Drei Male. Und jeder einzelne Schlag, der nicht ausschliesslich meinem Gesicht galt, manövrierte auch seine Stimme zurück in mein Ohr. Vernunft einprügeln...hatte was der Vergleich.  
„Du dreckige“, er schlug recht präzise in meinen Magen, wodurch ich mich abwandte und nach Luft ringend die Arme um den Bauch schlang; „kleine“, es folgte ein Tritt direkt auf die Wirbelsäule und ich knallte unsanft gegen einen der vielen Lüftungsschächte, die die Luft von oben vertikal ins untere Stockwerk transportierte. „Hure.“, endete er und schlug mit dem Handrücken gegen die Wange. Am Ende war es ein Wunder, dass ich noch stehen konnte. Ich musste mich stützen um nicht umzufallen, als die Umgebung sich zu drehen begann, aber wenigstens stand ich und konnte ihm beweisen, dass ich kein verdammtes, kleines Menschenkind war, dass sich nicht zu wehren wusste. Niemals, mit keiner Faser meines Körpers wollte ich ihm seine Genugtuung geben. Ich würde nicht tun was er sagte. Ich würde nicht reden. Und ich würde nicht schreien. Nichtmal dann, als sich diese Folter in eine ganz andere...Richtung bewegte. Er hatte immernoch die Handschellen. Die nahm er an sich, nutzte den Moment, in welchem ich mich versuchte zu sammeln und kettete meine Hände über meinem Kopf zusammen. Gerade weit genug oben, an etwas, dass einem dicken, stabilen und festgezurrten Drahtseil nahe kam und ich noch einen auf Pseudostark machen konnte. Was danach kam, ich-...

 

E-er hatte...er hatte seine Hände überall. Dem Bauch, den Beinen, über den Schultern, einfach...einfach überall. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel unnötigen Ärger...wie viel Aufwand wir wegen dir hatten.“, sagte er und..drückte mir den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er seine scharfen Zähne drohend hinter mein Ohr legen konnte und zwischen ihnen hindurch raunte. „Cerberus...wir haben mit einem – wie sagt ihr Drecksmaden? - einen verdammt dicken Fisch an der Angel gerechnet. Und was haben wir bekommen?“ Ich hab nicht geantwortet. Nur versucht..ihn weg zu drücken. Das Gesicht in eine andere Richtung zu drehen. „Dich! Ein wertloses, aufmüpfiges Miststück ohne den geringsten, interessanten Namen in deinem hübschen Kopf.“ Und dann waren...seine Hände...zwischen...meinen Beinen und zerrissen...den Stoff. Ich hatte einfach nur noch Angst und konnte nichts tun! Was denn auch?! Ein Turianer! Der drei Mal so stark und drei Mal so GROSS war wie ich, ich hätte-...ich-..  
...ich wollte einfach nur weg von hier. „Aber keine Sorge, Süsse. Du wirst deinen Nutzen haben...ich neige dazu nichts zu verschwenden, was man zwischen die Finger bekommt.“. Er flüsterte in mein Ohr...ich konnte seinen Atem spüren, während...er es tat und ich leise immer wieder „Nein, nein, nein“ flüsterte. Es half nichts.  
Alles schien vor meinen Augen zu explodieren. Eine Welt zusammen zu brechen. Der Sinn von allem zu verfliegen, als dieser...Schmerz nicht aufhörte. Mein gesamter Körper zitterte und konnte nichts gegen...sein Eindringen tun. Meine Hände, die in den eisernen Handschellen hingen, verkrampften sich bei jedem Schmerz so sehr, dass sich meine Nägel in das Metall zu krallen versuchten. So lange, bis sie einrissen oder abbrachen.

Du kannst nicht wissen, wie das ist. Niemand weiss das. Wie es ist ihn sagen zu hören wie gut du dich anfühlst, während er sich alles von dir nimmt. Wie sehr du ihn für die eigene Rasse versaust. Deine Nase den Geruch seines Schweisses aufnimmt und du bei jeder Bewegung diese unbändige Übelkeit und Wut empfindest. Und Scham. Warum...sag es mir Beyo, warum musste mir das passieren?!  
Warum hörte er nicht auf?! Warum hielt er nur für einen verdammten Moment inne, in dem er mit seiner rechten Hand nach einem Aufnahmegerät griff? Es anstellte und die mechanische Stimme die Uhrzeit und das Datum angab.. . Ich konnte mich darauf nicht konzentrieren. Ich musste bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Ich musste diese Schmerzen aushalten. Musste vermeiden, irgendwelche Töne von mir zu geben, die ihm gezeigt hätten, dass mein Körper auf ihn reagierte. 

Keine Genugtuung.

Malkizan drückte mich so weit es ging gegen das Metall.. . Nahm seinen Namen auf dem kleinen Gerät auf und hielt es mir dann wortwörtlich unter die Nase. Stöhnend wollte er mir befehlen. „Sag meinen Namen.“ Keine Genugtuung. „Leck mich, du verdammtes Scheissding.“, stiess ich verzweifelt aus. Es war vorbei. Immer wieder drang er während den Aufnahmen langsam tiefer, nur um eine willige Reaktion zu hören. Nur um Bestätigung zu erhalten.   
„Sag mir, soll ich damit aufhören..?“ Er spielte mit mir. Er wollte mich betteln hören. Betteln und schreien, dass er sich nur noch weiter daran aufgeilen konnte diese gottverdammte Missgeburt. Aber ein Wiederwort duldete er nicht und konterte den Versuch allein mit einem kräftigen Schlag meines Kopfes gegen die Wand. Und danach waren alle weiteren Worte nutzlos, während er mich weiter missbrauchte.

Als ich dachte, es wäre endlich vorbei, zog er nur die Handschellen ab, entfernte sich weit genug um sie hinter meinem Rücken wieder zu schliessen. Malkizans linker Arm legte sich um meinen Hals und drückten vorsichtig zu, sodass die Luft nur langsam aus meinen Lungen wich. „Dann hast du es wohl eher genossen..?“, fragte er mich ernsthaft und führte die linke über meinen Körper. Zog Furchen durch die Kleidung hindurch. Hinterlies Rinnsale aus dünnem Blut. So lange, bis es Fetzen waren, die an meinem Körper hingen. „..sollen wir weitermachen?“

Ein starker Schlag folgte und ich fiel gegen etwas hartes. Ich sah nicht, was ich war, denn die Übelkeit, die sich während dieser ersten Phase gesammelt hatte konnte ich nicht zurückhalten. Ich übergab mich. Irgendwohin. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich vor ihm gebeugt stand. So, wie er es liebte. So, wie ihr verdammt-..wie...wie Turianer es wollen.  
„So gut du dich auch anfühlst, kleine Luci...ich will dich schreien hören.“ Der Geruch seines Körpers stank widerwärtig. So sehr, dass ich versucht war schon wieder zu kotzen.. . Aber stattdessen weinte ich und wimmerte, wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind. Sprach mehr „Nein“s aus, als ich in meinem Leben bisher verwendet hatte, nur um es aufhören zu lassen. Nur um endlich allein gelassen zu werden und es nicht ertragen zu müssen, wie er die Position ausnutze und ich keine angestrengten Töne unterbinden konnte, die aus meinem Mund kamen.. .

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bringe dich noch dazu zu betteln.“

Nach einer Weile wurde der Schmerz unerträglich. Nichts, was mir einen starken Willen bereitet hatte war noch dazu in der Lage so etwas wie einen eigenen Schutzwall zu errichten. Alles was sich da drinnen in mir befunden hatte war tot. Ausgelöscht und einfach nicht mehr da. Er knurrte hinter mit, während meinem Körper eine unangenehme Schweissschicht auflag. All das wehren, all das zieren erlosch irgendwann und ich starrte einfach nur ins Leere. Versuchte mir vorzustellen wie es war zu sterben. Ob das hier der Tod war. Ob es gnädiger war als diese Gestalt. Oder einfach irgendwo anders zu sein. Da liefen heisse Tränen aus meinen Augen und ich kniff sie zusammen. Konnte kaum verhindern, dass sich auch mein Atem beschleunigt hatte. Dass ich reagierte. Und das sich alles innert weniger Minuten in eine riesige Anspannung verknotete. Alles um mich herum in schwarzem Dunst versank und er mit einem Mal sein Ziel erreichte: Ich schrie.

Und als er endlich in einem eindeutigen Knurren aufging, spürte ich seine Klauen auf meiner Haut, die so rasch und so tief eine blutige Furche zogen, dass es nicht bei meinem ersten Schrei geblieben war.. .

 

Kurz nachdem alles passiert war, fiel ich haltlos auf den Boden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch etwas zu mir gesagt hatte. Das er gelacht hatte. Sich vielleicht sogar bedankt. Einen Spruch riss, der nur seinem eigenen, kranken Geist Befriedigung beschaffen konnte. Aber ich hörte das nicht mehr. Alles war weg. Die Welt da draussen, die, die ich jetzt wieder sehe war einfach nicht mehr da.  
Keine Minute zu früh fand mich Cerberus. Sie hatten einen anaphylaktischen Schock diagnostiziert. Flüssigkeiten, die...die...eine...starke, allergische Reaktion ausgelöst hatten. Aber es war mir alles gleich. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Grund zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich nehme ich gerade deshalb all das auf. Weil ich so viele Jahre geschwiegen habe. Genauso wie jetzt. 

Für mich gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht wird es diese anderen Möglichkeiten auch jetzt nicht geben. Vielleicht werde ich weiter schweigen und einfach an deiner Seite existieren, bis ich sterbe. Aber ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Mit der Tatsache, dass du augenscheinlich vor meinen Augen gestorben bist. Mit der Tatsache, dass ich vor deinen sterben werde.

 

I-ich glaube ich habe dich aufgeweckt. Tut mir leid und...

Ja...was und?

Danke.“


End file.
